bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikkaku Madarame
|image = |conflict=White Invasion |date =October 11th |place =Fake Karakura Town, Human World |result =Sajin Komamura is victorious, Ikkaku Madarame is defeated. |side1 =*Captain Sajin Komamura *3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame |side2 =*Fracción Choe Neng Poww † |forces1 =Ikkaku: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) Komamura: *Hakuda *Zanpakutō (Bankai) |forces2 =*Hand-to-Hand Combat *Cero *Zanpakutō (Resurrecc- ión) |casual1 =*Komamura is uninjured. Ikkaku is moderately injured. |casual2 =*Poww is killed. }} is a battle initially between 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción Choe Neng Poww, but after Ikkaku is defeated, 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura intervenes. Prelude Ikkaku is assigned to defend one of the four pillars which keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. Revealing his knowledge of the four pillars, Baraggan Louisenbairn tells Findorr Calius to take action. When Findorr summons four gigantic Hollows, which appear at each pillar, Ikkaku repels and kills the Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 10-19 Seeing this minor obstacle, Baraggan sends his Fracción - Poww, Findorr, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, and Abirama Redder - to destroy the pillars and kill the Shinigami guarding them. Noticing Poww's arrival, Ikkaku, stating he is rather large, says he prays Poww is as tough as he looks. Asking what Ikkaku is praying to, Poww questions if Shinigami have some deity which they pray to. Surprised by the Arrancar's response, Ikkaku, noting he really has nothing which he prays to, decides it does not matter, settling with praying to Poww's god. Poww states this is fine, for his god and king knows Ikkaku stands no chance against him.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 1-11 Battle As their battle goes on, Ikkaku pauses for a brief moment, thinking he heard Yumichika Ayasegawa laughing, which he believes is impossible, for they are in battle. When Poww, taking advantage of Ikkaku's distraction, throws a punch, Ikkaku, dodging, taunts Poww, saying he is too slow and cannot win on strength alone.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, pages 4-5 Their fight goes on until Poww achieves his given objective: destroying the pillar. As the other members of the Gotei 13 notice this, some being rather surprised at this development, Yumichika, trying to rush to Ikkaku's aid, is stopped by Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi. Hysterically asking to be let go, Yumichika, protesting Hisagi's statement of him not being able to do anything against someone who defeated Ikkaku, is knocked out by Lieutenant Izuru Kira with Shinten. As Kira and Hisagi see the real Karakura Town return as the pillar which kept it in Soul Society is destroyed, Poww, commenting on this as well, eyes Ikkaku, stating it is too bad Ikkaku is dead, for it seemed like he was still hiding some power. Starting to move, Ikkaku, asking who Poww is calling dead, is stepped on by Poww, who, continuing to inflict pain on Ikkaku, gives him an ultimatum: bring out his power, or die. Defiantly saying he will not, Ikkaku, denying having hidden powers, states he would not waste them on such small fry even if he did.Bleach manga; Chapter 326 Preparing to kill Ikkaku, Poww, caught off guard, is sent flying away by a punch from Captain Komamura. As Ikkaku is visibly surprised by the captain's arrival, Komamura calls for Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba, who throws several rod items to stop the regression effect of the destroyed pillar from completely returning Karakura Town. Laughing, Poww, unscathed after crashing into a nearby building, leaps back on his feet, right in front of Komamura. As Iba notes Poww is even larger than Komamura, Poww, questioning whether Komamura is a Shinigami or a dog, compliments him on his punch. Claiming Komamura's attack was not a "real punch", Poww decides to show what such a punch looks like by sending Komamura flying away a considerable distance. Deciding to show them the "greatest punch of all", Poww releases his Zanpakutō, Calderón. As Hisagi and Kira hurry to Ikkaku's location, they see Poww in his Resurrección. Noting Poww's size and how he had sent Komamura flying away, Iba, taking Ikkaku, starts running away. Stating crushing the Shinigami is so troublesome, for he is very heavy and tired, Poww, accepting it cannot be helped due to being ordered by Baraggan, attacks the retreating Ikkaku and Iba. Appearing in front of him, Komamura, stopping the attack by grabbing hold of Poww's fist, tosses Poww over his head and into the ground with a mighty roar. When he tells Iba to not retreat no matter what and to stay behind him, Iba proclaims his understanding of his captain's orders. Getting back up, Poww, telling Komamura the toss did nothing, says he is surprised a pathetic insect like Komamura could toss him. As he, saying he is so surprised he could "yawn", opens his mouth to charge up a Cero, Komamura, telling Poww to allow him to stifle that "yawn", releases his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō.Bleach manga; Chapter 327, pages 1-15 As the Cero fires, Komamura's Bankai is able to block the attack with its sword and repel it. Undeterred, Poww proceeds to throw 4 punches, each of which is blocked. Komamura then proceeds to give Poww a punch of his own. After recovering, Poww proceeds to grapple with the Bankai, while simultaneously firing another Cero. Both Iba and Ikkaku yell out in concern. However. this has seemingly no effect on it, as Komamura merely proceeds to having his Bankai subsequently force the Cero down Poww's own throat with his hand. The counterattack causes the Arrancar to fall to his knees.Bleach anime; Episode 220; In the anime, this portion of the fight is an extension. Surprised at the power of his opponent, Poww asks who Komamura is. Admitting he had not gave his name, Komamura, telling Poww he is Sajin Komamura, captain of the 7th Division, admits Poww was right about him being "a pathetic insect of a man" before his Bankai kills Poww with a single blow from its sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 327, pages 16-19 Aftermath As Komamura's Bankai dissipates, an amazed Ikkaku looks on. When Iba, saying Komamura's Bankai is amazing, notes the difference between the captain's Bankai and his is like night and day, a shocked Ikkaku looks on as Iba, asking him if he did not think he would notice, promises not to tell his captain. Scolding Ikkaku, he tells him his job was to protect the pillar, and yet it was destroyed. Telling Ikkaku this happened because he wants to hide his strength, Iba states he does not care if Ikkaku dies because he wants to hide his strength, but he should not disobey orders to do so. Noting Ikkaku's stubbornness has cost them in battle, Iba tells him as long as he is in the Gotei 13, he must obey orders, even if it means crushing his stubbornness and pride. When Ikkaku tries to explain himself, Iba punches him in the face. As an irate Ikkaku, trying to fight back, is pushed to the side, Iba asks him why he would attack head-on in his condition, for there is no point in coming at him head-on if he is just going to get crushed. When he notes he has to win, even if it means running away or sneaking up from behind, Ikkaku states it is something a coward would do, and he is no coward, which prompts Iba to tell him to get stronger and win, even at the cost of his life.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, pages 8-14 As Ikkaku notices Komamura standing behind Iba, he, wiggling his ears, tells them not to worry, for his ears appear to be failing him today.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, page 16 References Navigation Category:Fights